Fight to the Finish
"Fight to the Finish" is the tenth episode of Sailor Moon and the tenth episode in the series overall. The episode aired September 22, 1995 on the UPN Network. Plot Queen Beryl is disappointed with Jedite's failures and threatens to condemn him to Eternal Sleep if he fails to defeat the Sailor Scouts. Using an illusion to appear over the city of Tokyo, Jedite challenges them to a duel at the airport, threatening to burn Tokyo down if they refuse. Raye wants to fight him, while Amy thinks they should come up with a plan, and Serena doesn't want to fight him either. Because of Jedite's appearance and ultimatum to the Sailor Scouts having been seen publicly, the students at Serena's school want to go to the airport, but Serena convinces them otherwise, as she and Luna don't want them caught in the fight, much to Miss Haruna's surprise. As a safety precaution, members of the Keishichō, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, are stationed in the airport, but Jedite puts them all to sleep before replacing them with fakes to attack the Sailor Scouts. Serena, Amy, and Raye take a train to the airport where the phony cops attack them. They all transform. Sailor Mercury discovers them to be monsters made out of clay by Jedite, and Sailor Mars destroys them. Jedite then controls two jets to chase after them, but Tuxedo Mask stops it and fights Jedite. They both go into the water, but it is Jedite who reappears. He then re-controls the jets to chase after the Sailor Scouts. Luna reminds them that Jedite is the enemy, not the jets, and so they devise a plan. Sailor Moon diverts the jets away from them, getting them to chase after her, while Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to confuse Jedite. As the second jet chases Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars throws a Mars Fireball Charge scroll attack on Jedite's back, causing the jets to chase after him. Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Magic. Jedite barely dodges the tiara before the jet runs him over. He returns to the Negaverse badly injured and attempts to tell Queen Beryl the identities of the Sailor Scouts, but she will not have or hear any excuses from him since he failed and knew full well the punishment if it happened. And true to her word, she freezes him in a block of ice and vanishes him into eternal darkness for his Eternal Sleep. She then appoints Nephlite as her new commander, and he says she can count on him, as Jedite was a fool. Tuxedo Mask reappears, having survived the battle with Jedite. Sailor Says :Serena: A lot of people say life is tough, but that doesn’t mean you let yourself get walked on. :Amy: Exercise your body and challenge your mind to be the best you can be. Hiya! :Raye: Know what you want, and go for it! :Serena: You’re right! Plan to be your personal best. I think I’ll go for a milkshake! :Luna: Can’t say she doesn’t know what she wants. Notes *Final appearance of Jedite *First appearance of Neflite *Final appearances of the opening text and the "to" and "from" commercial bumpers *Final appearance of the "From a far away place and time" opening text Category:Sailor Moon episodes